Unexpected Light
by DemonicAngelKagome
Summary: Lilith was released for a week and made a new friend. Cain and Abel teamed up and destroyed innocents, Peace is found for a while. but where is lilith's friend? Will there be an everlasting peace or is this the beginning of a new hell? Abelxoc Cainxoc estherxion... the story is better then the summary.


Disclaimer! I do not own Trinity Blood.

Prologue: An Unexpected Friend.

"_**A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow." **_

― _**William Shakespeare**_

~o0o~

"Are you sure she's ready?" A male voice sounded.

"I am positive, 04 has shown true loyalty and obedience. I do believe she deserves a little treat." A female replied.

The male and female walked into a pure white room with four human looking people in it. One which looked like the oldest was a female with red-brown hair and golden eyes, the second one was a younger looking teen with blonde hair and blue eyes with a hint of green. The next one was a male with silver-white hair and beautiful blue eyes; He looked like a twin to the blonde-haired male. As for the last one she was a little girl looking to almost be age 6 had black hair and jade green eyes.

As the male and female approached them the silver-haired boy was growling but stopped when the little girl hugged his leg. They approached the oldest looking one.

"Lilith Sahl, You have earned a week's freedom to the Earth, Where you may do as you so please as long as you don't break any laws or rules in which have been set." The female said with a slight smile.

Lilith pondered in her mind what she had done to earn such a treat.

"If you are confused on why it was you 04, it is because you have been cooperative more than these fools which attack us every time we get near them." The male explained as he saw the understanding in her eyes.

"So I have a week?" Lilith asked in an eloquent tone.

"Yes you may do as you so wish, just do not cause any trouble." The male clarified.

Lilith just nodded her head in understanding as she thought about what she could do.

"Everything will be paid for" the female added.

Lilith nodded as she went to her own room to prepare what little she had for the next week, and she walked without a word as all three other children followed her.

"Are you really going?" the little girl asked.

Lilith sighed as she looked up at all three of the other ones trapped here.

"Yes but I shall bring back souvenirs for you, Cain and Abel. Ok? Tell you what, tell me what you would want Seth, and I'll see if I can get it for you?" Lilith said with a slight motherly tone.

Seth's eyes brightened at the older girl's comment.

"Really! I want a book on fairies! I want to read and learn about them!" She jumped around.

Lilith smiled as she watched the younger girl babble about fairies and ask herself questions about them. She shook her head as she looked at Cain and Abel.

"I want a book on weapons" Cain said.

"And I want a book one the history of the world" Abel said.

Lilith smiled and nodded.

"I shall see what I can do" Lilith said as she hugged all three of them.

~o0o~Next Day.

Lilith was nervous when she stepped off the ship; her fingers were fiddling with the edge of her new shirt. She walked straight reaching a sign that said 'Welcome to Rome', she read all the signs and tilted her head until something collided with her chest. Lilith fell along with whatever or whomever collided with her chest. As she looked on her lap she saw a girl that looked about her age, smiling.

"Whoops! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run you over" The girl laughed.

Lilith smiled and stood up helping the girl up with her, as she helped the girl brush off she noticed a small white diamond cross around her neck but thought nothing of it. As she took a good look at the girl she noticed that she had beautiful black/blue hair and ice/sky blue eyes.

"It's quite alright, but perhaps you may be able to help me. First, I would like to know your name and second, if you would help me around. This is my first time in Rome" Lilith said as she smiled apologetically.

The girl smiled brightly and hooped her arm with Lilith's as she guided her along the streets of Rome.

"Angel Elizybeth Marie is my name but no one calls me Angel it's either Beth or Liz. I have no problem showing you around Rome! I know all the short cuts!" Angel said as she smiled blissfully.

For the next week or so Angel and Lilith became like sisters, and like most sister they shared secrets. The night before Lilith had to go back, she told Angel about almost everything, except for the fact that she was 125 years old. All Angel could do was fume, but she told Lilith her most treasured secret.

"I am a high ranking actual angel" She sighed with a whisper.

"An Arch?" Lilith questioned as she tilted her head questioningly.

Angel shook her head and smiled softly.

"I am higher than an Arch but I cannot tell you here, I had placed a charm around us so no one outside of us could hear what either of us had said" She said as she stood to leave.

"Oh and I took the liberty of finding the items you were seeking for your brothers and sister" she said as she set a bag down on the nightstand.

"Thank you Beth" Lilith replied.

"No problem Lily" She said as she winked and closed the door behind her leaving Lilith to ponder her new nickname.

The next morning, both girls were in tears as they said their final good-byes. Before Lilith boarded the ship Angel had stopped her wanting to give her something. Angel placed a Purple crystal and silver cross around her neck and kissed her forehead.

"May grace gift you the wisdom beyond your years and may peace be with you, if you ever have a need of me I shall be there as fast as I can muster." Angel whispered hugging her one last time.

"Farewell sister" Lilith whispered as she boarded the ship.

Lilith was nervous the whole ride back to her old room and life. As she entered the main room her legs were immediately claimed by Seth. Lilith placed her hand on Seth's head and smiled brightly at her two brothers who noticed a stance but comforting twinkle in her eyes.

"I did as promised and came back with the items you sought." Lilith said as she opened the bag Angel had given her. As she opened it she noticed that Angel had written five letters. One addressed to each of them and the last one addressed to all of them. Before she handed out the letters she handed them their gifts.

"Cool thanks Lilith!" Cain exclaimed.

"Thank you" Seth and Abel said with a smile.

As Lilith gave each of them their presents she opened a letter that was addressed to her.

_Lily.  
I had an excellent time with you this past week and I hope you'll find me if you ever gain that freedom again. I think of you as a sister now and if anything goes wrong I am always here for you. I have received authorization to visit you once in a blue moon and send you things (that aren't weapons) that you want._

_Times will seem to get difficult but remember, always have faith even in the most desperate of situations._

_Love truly,_

_Angel Elizybeth Marie_

Lilith smiled as she saw her letter and gave everyone else theirs. Everyone smiled at their letters and asked her who they were from.

"They are from a friend I had made, and she is a truly remarkable girl." Lilith replied.

"What's her name? She addressed our letters as anonymous." Seth asked.

"I can't tell you if she does not wish for you to know" Lilith said with a sad smile.

For once in a long time they had peace and it remained peaceful until the day when everything came to an end. Sometimes that peace was broken when Cain instigated Abel into fighting needlessly darkening both hearts making them cold to the terrans and methuselahs below them. In the end Lilith or Seth always broke up the fights. It wasn't until the day everything went from bad to horrible.

"Seth run!" an older Lilith said.

"Why are Cain and Abel attacking us?" Seth cried as they rushed as far as they could to an exit.

Lilith now just barely a full grown woman couldn't answer that. She knew that Cain and Abel couldn't stand being lab rats or experiments, but they would have been free soon if they would have waited. She wished she would have paid more attention to the fights they had, maybe then she could have deciphered why they were doing this. As they ran they felt explosions from Cain and electricity bolts from Abel, both terrifying and fatal.

Seth was able to locate a ship close by that would take them down to the Earth away from Abel and Cain. Once they located the ship, they rushed into the ship and took off. Lilith, who had saved it until now, finally broke down crying along with Seth who was confused on why her brothers were so against them. They both prayed and hoped for a peace for everyone even their dear brothers.

~o0o~ In Rome

Beautiful blue eyes were scanning the skies near the Vatican; they held a distant sorrow for which one close to her felt. 'Lilith, what saddens your heart this much whereas I can feel its pain?' She thought. Angel, like Lilith was now full grow and had gained many qualities and power. She searched the air as she recognized a ship landing several miles near her.

Angel raced as fast as she could to where they were going to land afraid if they wouldn't land safely, by the time she got there the ship had just landed and the door began to open., she didn't even wait for them to step out as she ran inside.

"Lilith?" She called.

She received no answer but heard the wails of two people inside. She slowed down her pace as she walked into the main room with a heavy heart. There was Lilith her dear sister and a younger girl bawling all over the floor. All she could do was stand and watch since her body felt like frozen ice.

"Lilith" she whispered.

Lilith heard her name being whispered and looked up to see her longtime friend and ran to hug her.

"Oh Angel!" Lilith cried as she ran and gave her a bone crushing hug.

As she hugged Angel she was crying even harder as Angel stroked her hair and silently collected both Lilith and Seth in her arms. She tried calming the two crusniks down as she began to hum. Eventually both calmed down enough as Seth fell asleep on Angel's lap. Angel continued to stroke her hair as she looked at Lilith for the answers she sought.

"Follow me" Angel whispered as she picked up Seth gently and ran swiftly to an abandoned church, careful to not wake Seth.

As they walked in Angel muttered a charm to keep a barrier in place to prevent anyone from coming on the grounds of the church or from hearing them. They then entered a room that had beds in a row and placed Seth on one of the beds. Lilith kissed Seth's forehead and motioned for Angel to join her on a bed a few down from Seth. Once they both sat down Angel started asking some questions that plagued her mind.

"What is going on?"

Lilith sighed and started to explain the whole story to her, careful not to leave out any of the details. In the end she ended up slightly crying again but put on a serious face and made a very clear point.

"In this battle I shall side with the humans. There will be no pain or suffering that will come to them as long as I have a say in the matter"

"I shall join you and train you, though I might not be here for long. I might be called back soon and I would not be able to help you" Angel said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked crestfallen.

Smiling Lilith nodded in understanding and laid herself down on the bed to get some rest. Once she got comfortable Angel kissed her forehead and sat down in a chair next to her bed and started humming a lullaby to lull her to sleep.

~o0o~ Training session next day

"Have you practiced flying?" Angel asked both Seth and Lilith.

Seth threw her hands up and then said once again for the fifth time that morning.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this and I don't have wings!" She huffed.

Angel and Lilith smiled at her little outburst making the younger crusnik smile widely. Angel then looked at Lilith.

"I'm not very adequate at flying, though Abel and Cain mastered it almost instantly." Lilith said apologetically.

"No matter I'll teach you." Angel said with confidence.

"Oh this is going to be good" Seth said as she watched Angel and Lilith.

Angel had instructed Lilith to spread her wings. Lilith complied but was shocked as she felt like she was falling. She opened her eyes and realized that Angel had pushed her off a cliff. Her heart started to race as she felt instincts kicking in and her eyes grew red. Her wings then gave a powerful flap and she was racing in the air upwards and maneuvered her wings skillfully through the air, as she flew she started to laugh happily and headed down to Angel.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

Angel laughed and hugged the 40% crusnik.

"The crusnik inside you knows what to do. All you needed to do was follow your natural instincts." She replied.

"But why did you push me off a cliff? Lilith asked in confusion.

"Because Lily, you would have never experienced the rush and adrenaline that your body needed to use to activate your knowledge of flight." She explained.

Seth who was silent before then just stared at the two in awe. She was about to speak but lost her voice when she felt two giant energies rushing towards them.

"Abel and Cain are coming!" She cried out in fear and ran to the two older girls.

"_Sister you must return your time is over for now" _the all heard.

"No! Not when my friends need me!" Angel cried back to the voice who showed a physical form of a male with ice blue eyes and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"You have no choice, I'm sorry" He said as he knocked Angel out.

"Hey, why do you have to take her now?" Seth yelled at him.

"Because this battle is not for us to fight, tis my sister should not be killed for selfish reasons." He replied his deep smooth voice slightly irritated.

They all looked to Angel as she started muttering things. One of them was clear as day though.

"Cain whatever you do to Seth or Lilith, I will release it upon you tenfold, Tis a promise as true as the moon. Abel I hope you find what you must truly fight for." She said aloud.

"We must take our leave." The strange male said.

A blinding white light flashed and nothing was there anymore. The two people disappeared beyond sight. Once the light disappeared Abel and Cain arrived both in 80% crusnik form.

"Well, well, well, it seems our prey is caught like lamb from a lion." Cain sneered at the two. Behind him Abel was hesitant but held an emotionless mask on his face and eyes.

Seth ran and disappeared to the planet they came from, too frightened and traumatized to fight her older brothers. Lilith stayed though and stood her ground. She released her own crusnik to 80%. The battle then stared once Cain took the first lunge.

(I can't write a decent battle scene so you got to use your own imagination for that one: P)

Lilith was breathing hard as the wounds on her started to weaken her. She had flown back to the small planet and was now resting in the main area they used to stay and talk in. She was thinking how to defeat Cain and Abel, when Cain crashed into the room and pinned her against the wall.

"Now time to remove the negative element." He whispered as he slowly but surely disconnected her head from her body. Lilith let out a silent scream of pain as she closed her eyes and prayed to find peace. Then everything went dark.

Abel and Seth came bursting through the door and froze at what they saw. Lilith's head was still captured in Cain's hand as Abel launched himself towards Cain and began shaking him.

"Why the hell would you do that? She may have been against us but she was still our sister!" Abel yelled at him, as Seth was toying with the emergency drop controls.

"I removed the negative element." Cain said simply as Seth yelled at Abel to jump back. As Abel jumped back Cain fused 100% into a crusnik and was dropped from where they were located all the way down to the Earth to meet his end.

As Cain fell to the Earth Seth and Abel Silently flew to the Earth and walked to the church Angel had brought Lilith and Seth earlier that week. Seth left, too devastated and disappointed to stay. Abel however stayed and found a secret area near the Vatican. There he stayed for 900 years mourning the loss of his sister, brother and for all 7 million innocents that he had slaughtered when following Cain. He knew then that he would not forgive himself and that whatever fate brought him he deserved nothing less but the worst. On this day he would fight for the humans and bring the peace that Lilith had so wanted him to see.

He remained in the tomb for many years and then finally came out as he saved the last survivor of a methuselah slaughter. A pretty 10 year old blonde girl with curly hair and silver eyes, Caterina Sforza…

~o0o~

Well I thought I might write another story since I lost all ideas on my other two stories if anyone would like to help it would be appreciated.

I had come up with so many ideas for this story it's not funny.

I hope you all like it ^-^

~o0o~

Next… Chapter one. Ghosts of the past, A sisters lost love

"Avert not thine eyes…"


End file.
